The Hero of slaves
by macca123
Summary: What if Naruto was a slave what if him and Fisher Tiger freed the slaves and saild the seas with the suny pirates watch as he take the world by a storm. Naruto has devil fruit a hybrid one but what is it
1. Chapter 1

Mariejois a city full of ivory towers, white castles and glossy path ways, truly a beautiful city. But hidden beneath the beauty is corruption and slavery, home to the Tenryūbito and their slaves. One house stood out the most, not for its great white walls or the golden doors no it was a giant golden rats head above the door. This house belonged to Myosgard a very vile rat like man who was also a Tenryūbito, like most Tenryūbito he had slaves which he used daily, he had a number of different slaves he had humans, fishmen, mermaids and giants.

Deep below his house where the callers where he housed the slaves, dozens of cells and tanks to keep his slaves in. in one cell a young boy could be seen, he had blond hair, blue eyes and had a lighting shape scar going down his eye. He wore ragged clothes which where leather sandals, shorts and a simple white shirt which was messy. He was currently in his cell waiting but he wasn't waiting for anything in particular just wasting his days away in his cell until his "master" wanted him.

He was broken out of though when he heard the cries on a man, he looked out of his cell to see a guard dragging a kicking and screaming fishman. As the guard was passing his cell he tripped him causing the guard and fishman to fall to the floor. The guard shot up straight away "what do you think you are doing boy tripping me like that", the boy looked him in the eye "you think your big and tuff picking on a bound fishman pathetic". The guard hit him with a baton after his speech "you're lucky that your Myosgard's best fighting slave our I would kill you" with that the guard and the fishman left leaving the wounded boy in the cell.

"Bastard if I didn't have my sea stone cuffs on I would have killed him". He leaned against the cell walls trying to sooth the pain on his right cheek, "why did you defend that fishman knowing the risk". He turned to where the area where the voice came from he looked to see a big red fishman with black hair and a black beard. The boy sighed to the fishman across from him, "to me we are all equal, we are all slaves and tome there I no difference when it comes to man and fishman". The fishman was surprised, to hear a human boy talk so wisely about how men and fishmen are alike. "Your very mature for your age boy", the boy nodded "well that's what happens when your forced to kill innocent people". The fishman nodded "aahh yes the guard said you were a fighting slave", the boy nodded "yes Myosgard forced me to eat a devil fruit and fight for him".

"So that's why you are wearing sea stone cuffs, tell me, what powers do you have". The boy sighed "I ate a Logia type called the storm storm fruit it's a hybrid between the rumble rumble fruit and the smoke smoke fruit". The fishman could not believe it this boy had a hybrid devil fruit which gave him the ability to control lighting and smoke. "You must be really strong then", the boy looked down "ye I haven't lost a fight ever oh by the way am Naruto you got a name".

The fishman smiled at the boy "my names Fisher tiger pleased to meet you Naruto". Naruto smiled "you to Tiger", they sat in silence for a while until Naruto looked Fisher in the eye "hey tiger your strong right". The fishman nodded "good I hear fishmen are really strong do you think you could break these cuffs I have on because I have a plan to get us out of here". Fisher nodded and grabbed his cuffs; with a grunt fisher crushed them and then ripped them off Naruto's wrists. Naruto shook his wrists to get a feel for them "ahhh that batter now your turn" Naruto grabbed fishers cuffs and they started to melt right off his wrist. Fisher was amazed he looked at Naruto "how did you do that", Naruto looked up at the fishman.

"When you concentrate electricity into a point it heats up so if I do that to metal it will eventually liquefy". Fisher couldn't help but be amazed "ok we are out of cuffs now let's get out of this cell", Naruto walked over to the bars and touched them causing them to melt making a big enough hole for him and fisher to get out.

They were about to leave the cellar but Naruto stopped and looked at the other cells in sadness "fisher are we really about to leave these people here". Fisher part a hand on his shoulder "Naruto right now me and you cannot get these people out of here we should leave then come back stronger and free not just these people but all the slaves in Mariejois".

Naruto looked down in though "your right ok I know the quickest way out of here hold on to me". Fisher grabbed his hand "you might wonna close your eyes or you might throw up". Fisher did as he was told and her felt his whole world spin for a minuet "ok you can open them".

He was amazed when he opened them he was at the edge of the red line "h-how" he heard the boy giggle "easy I can turn into lighting and the fastest thing is lighting so I can technically move at the speed of light". Fisher tiger wasn't surprised any more this boy had many surprises and most probably had more, "so what do we do now Tiger".

Tiger looked down at the ocean floor which was far below, he thought of his home fishman island. "We go home", "where is that" Tiger laughed "below the water" he said. That made Naruto panic "how do we get there I can't swim", Tiger laughed again "Naruto am a fishman I could swim us there in 1 minuet because of how strong i am in the water".

Naruto looked at Tiger "ok I trust u but please make this quick". Tiger put Naruto on his back and moved closer to the edge of the red line "hold on tight Naruto". Tiger jumped off the cliff and shot towards the water, when he breached the water he swam high speeds towards the ocean floor. Naruto opened his eyes to see a big city inside a huge bubble and as Tiger said they got there in a minuet.

They entered the big bubble quickly and reached land; as soon as they reached land Naruto heaved and sucked in air. "Sorry about that Naruto", Tiger placed Naruto down who hunched over to catch his breath "it's cool" he looked from his heaving "so this is fishman island". He looked around to see many mermaids and fishman looking at him, some with chock, some with hatred and even some with fear.

"Erm Tiger what's up with these people" Tiger bent down to Naruto's level "Naruto you must understand that Fishmen have only seen the dark side of humanity so they may hate or fear you so stay close to me while we head to the palace".

Naruto nodded but looked down with sadness he was sadden at his race. They had made a whole race fear them and hate them it made him feel bad for being human. They walked through many streets and towns to reach the palace; they eventually reached it and was met with guards at a very big door. "halt state your names and reasons for seeing his majesty".

Tiger stepped forward "I am fisher Tiger and this here is my companion Naruto we must speak to the king to inform them we have returned and have secret matters we must discuses". The guards looked at each other and nodded; they opened the big wooden doors and let them enter. They walked through the palace hall way until they reached the throne room.

Before entering Tiger turned to Naruto "Ok Naruto let me do the talking and speak only if spoken to". Naruto nodded at Tigers seriousness, they entered the throne room to see a giant merman with a ginger beard and a mermaid with blonde hair and a pink fin. They both bowed "King Neptune I have returned from my travel", the king smiled glad to see his old friend back "it's been a while Tiger and who is this boy you are with".

"This king is Naruto he has helped more than I can count". The king was happy that tiger was seeing humans in a whole new light, the queen tho had other questions "tiger why is this boy in rags".

At that question Tiger sighed "My queen during my travels I was captured and sold in to slavery, I was starting to lose hope that was when I found Naruto here he helped me escape and like me wants to save the other slaves he is a very passionate and brave boy".

The queen and king was shocked a little boy had helped Tiger escape "so what do you plan to do now Tiger, young Naruto". Tiger looked at Neptune and the queen "me and Naruto plan to rest and gather our Barings then we are setting out for Mariejois to free the other slaves".

The queen shot up from her seat "Tiger I understand that you wish to free the slaves but you plan to take this boy with you I forbid he is to you h-. the queen was silenced when she felt a very strong force come over her, in fact everyone in the room could they all looked at the source which was Naruto.

He looked at the queen with a fierce glare "you dare tell that I can't go and free the people which I have survived with, you dare call me week, I was forced to kill innocent people and if I didn't I would have died. I have seen things which have made me hate my humans and for you to tell me I can't help those innocent people is like stabbing me in the heart am going end of discussion"

With that Naruto stormed off, Tiger looked at the royal couple and bowed "forgive him please as I said he is passionate about riding this world of slavery". The king laughed "It's no problem Tiger I admire spirit like that look after him Tiger he will go far"

 **A week later**

At the edge of the red line Naruto and Fisher tiger could be seen, but now they didn't look malnourished and there ragged clothing had been forgotten. Tiger now wore black long pants with a belt and had a green bandana to tie his hair back, he chose to now wear a top but over his shoulder he had a bazooka and on one hip he had 2 pistols and on the other hip he wore 2 swords.

Naruto had the same black pants as Tiger he also wore a silver long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Unlike Tiger he didn't have any weapons he relied on his devil fruit powers to get the job done. "you ready Naruto, are you ready to free the slaves in Mariejois", Naruto looked up to taker with sharp eyes "yes am ready".

And so they marched towards Mariejois with the intention to free the slaves and kill their masters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait as I said in the notice been busy with stupid shit like college and work you know that old excuse that every writer uses. Got a great response from you all and I really wanted to make more of this story for you so please enjoy.**

 **NOTE: I seriously do hate slavery, the idea of your freedom being taking away is horrible and is worse than death. In this story there is slavery and mild sexual abuse, Its purely for effect of the story. I hate slavery and sexual abuse and I wanted to make a story of a character who fights against such things**

 **enough of me chatting shit on with the show**

Chaos

The once peaceful town of Mariejois was now in utter chaos. Its ivory towers are reduced to rubble, the air filled with screams, explosions and the dark sky was illuminated by the orange flames that ate away at the buildings. "help, I said hep please". The towns people looked on in shock as the world noble Saint Cameal, crawled away from the inferno that threatened to engulf him. The people watched in shock and horror when Naruto stepped out of the flames and made his way towards the cowering World Noble.

Naruto expressed no emotion, he looked down to see Cameal grovel at his feet, "please I will give you anything, power, money, woman just please dont k- kill me". Naruto raised his fist in the air and lighting started forming in-between his fist and soon shaped into a fork of Lighting.

Naruto looked up to the towns people and said "I don't need fame or wealth, all I want is for all men and fisherman to be free, **raijin's fury** ". Naruto threw down the fork of lighting cutting through the World Noble, he heard the screams of the towns people and there cries of murder. But he did not care what they though because they did not know the pain of having ones freedom taking away from them.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a beastly roar, he turned to see Tiger throwing a pillar at the gates of the Mjosgard Mansion. Naruto could only grin "Tiger this is the last stop once we have freed the slaves we are outter here". Tiger turned to face Naruto and gave him a savage grin "yes and lets hope we see Mjosgard, then I can rip him a new ass hole".

They both laughed at the fishmans joke and made there way into the gates, soon they broke through the big double doors to find the mansion empty. They headed straight for the lower levels to the cells to free the only to find there was non. "Tiger there inst anyone here w-what the fucks goin on". Tiger stroked his beard in though "I am not sure Naruto but I don't have a good feeling about this"

They made there way back upstairs in the main room of the mansion "I am worried Tiger this is-". **BANG.** They both stopped mid stepped when they heard the gun shot, they gave each other a quick nod before running in the direction of where the shot came from.

They soon reached the courtyard to find Mjosgard standing behind a dead man with smoke coming from his golden pistol. Behind him where all his slaves sitting down on the floor and around them stood many of Mjosgardguards all armed with rifles and ready to shoot.

"Ahhh so my little champion and his fish friend have came home oh how I have missed you little Naruto". Naruto gritted his teeth, he always hated how sarcastic Mjosgard was, " enough of your games rat let those people go and we wont kill you".

Mjosgard pointed at Naruto and gave him a mocked hurt expression "you, hurt me, you wouldn't, I made you you would be nothing if it wasn't for me you know how much your devil fruit cost, such a waste oh well there are plenty more that I can buy and and plenty of slaves to give them to".

Naruto stepped forward and pulled out a golden pistol, he grabbed it after killing saint Cameal. "Enough of your games hand over the slaves or I will kill you". Mjosgard quickly pulled a random girl over to him from the group of slaves. "Oh why would I do that aye, I love them, you see this one, she is new I have yet to break her in" he licked her neck and groped one of her breasts. Naruto and Tigers anger grew at the sight of such thing "I have no use for the other slaves now, they have out lived there usefulness, guards, kill them".

Slowly the guards pulled out there swords and started stabbing the slaves, Naruto's pupils shrunk out of anger, all he felt was pure hatred. "s-stop", Mjosgard laughed at the sight of a broken Naruto. "s-stop", his laugh grew louder and more annoying every second. "I said **STOP IIIIIIIIT** ". The guards suddenly stopped killing the slaves, they couldn't move, there eyes rolled at the back of there head and foam came out of there mouth and then they passed out.Mjosgard had no idea what was going on he was scared, never had he ever felt such a thing, he grew weak in the knees and fell on his back. The slaves where shocked at what there saviour had just done, Tiger who was standing behind Naruto could not believe his eyes. He just seen a boy no older 13 use Haoshoku Haki , the power of will. The girl who was in Mjosgard grasp ran up to Naruto and hugged him for dear life. She had no idea what happened but she was glad to be away from Mjosgard. She was soon joined by the rest of the slaves and they gave him there thanks.

"N-Naruto we must go quickly the Navy admirals will be here any minuet, come everyone this way." As all the slaves ran to the port at the end of town Naruto looked at the fallen World Noble with anger, he made his way over only to be stopped by Tiger. "Naruto we don't have time we must leave quickly". He quickly nodded and ran along side the freed slaves, he looked to his left to see the girl he saved and she said "Hancock", Naruto turned to her "sorry what was that". "Hancock my name is Boa Hancock", Naruto gave her a big grin "ahh I see well my names Naruto nice to meet ya".

They soon reached the port, there was one ship left, all the other slaves had left before hand. Tiger had told them all to meet him at Sabaody Archipelago, there they would meet up and decide what to do from there. Naruto ran up to the ship saw that no one was here, he quickly gave the all clear signal for everyone to bored and set sail.

Naruto sat down on a random barrel that was by the mast, he leaned back and folded his arms. "well I would say that was easy would you Ti-". He was interrupted when a cannon ball had struck the side of the ship. They both ran to the back of the ship to see 3 marine warships going after them, Tiger looked Naruto "this isn't good Naruto, we are sitting ducks, we are the only two people who can fight, and those ships a warships, very big, very strong".

Naruto squinted his eyes at the warships and clicked his tongue, "Tiger you stop the cannon balls from hitting the ship while I counter there attack got it". Tiger gave Naruto a worried look, "b-but Naru-" "TIGER, trust in me my friend just stop the cannon balls". Tiger nodded dumbly, to think he, the toughest fishman in the Fishman District was being bossed round by a kid.

"You better know what you are doin Naruto". Naruto stopped mid step and grinned at Tiger "of course I do no do your job". Tiger grumbled and muttered, "cheeky brat". Naruto made his way back to the deck and saw all the worried expression on the slaves faces. "I know your all scared, you are finally free from the chains of your masters and now you are worried for your life. But do not fear, Tiger will protect you now get inside the ship and stay there till we give you the all clear".

"WE CAN FIGHT"

Naruto looked to see a young boy step out from the crowed, he was a fishman species, he was very young 8 or 9 Naruto though, "we can help, you helped us escape so let us help you". Naruto could see the devotion in the boys eyes, Naruto smiled down at him, "i admire your courage, but you are to week, you all have suffered from malnutrition and are in no state to fight".

The fishboy looked down as tears grew in his eyes, he looked up when he felt a hand on his spiky head. "go home rest, eat and fight another day when you are ready", he grinned "but for now leave it up to me to fight for you". The fishbiy could only nod, he saw what everyone else saw when they looked at Naruto, they saw a hero, a fellow slave.

A Hero of Slaves.

Naruto out stretched his hand and smoke grey smoke came out of it and soon a cloud was made. He hopped onto the cloud prepared him self for what he was about to do. "Tiger am off, don't you dare let a cannon past you". Tiger gave naruto a firm nod "you got it, good luck".

Naruto made his way into the sky on top of of his little cloud and once high enough he stopped. He out opened his arms out wide, the sky grew dull with thick grey clouds, thunder threatened to break out from them as it crackled around the clouds. The marines could not believe it, was this boy commanding the weather itself. "Today I send a message to the world, as long as I live I will do my best to kill all Tenryubito, free there slaves and bring down this corrupt world government".

The lighting grew harsher as Naruto's words got more aggressive to the point it was striking the water. "I will see a day where no man or fishman will be in chains", a dragon made of lighting emerged from the thunder clouds and was positioned above the Navy warships. "I will be the world governments Bane and his boogie man I will be the worlds **STORM BRINGER** " and then it happened, the dragon shot down and struck the Navy fleet.

Tiger could do nothing but watch in amazement, the world itself was illuminated by the bright blue light and once it settled down all that was left was floating rubble from the warships that once threatened them.

Tiger looked up and saw Naruto floating down on his cloud, once he reached the deck he jumped off and sent his cloud into the air. "Naruto what you did was amazing, I couldn't believe my eyes". Naruto stroked the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle "i might have went over bored a bit hehe, oh right everyone you can come out now its all clear".

Once everyone was out on deck Tiger got there attention "we know you all have a lot of question but save them for later, we are headed for Sabaody Archipelago there we will meet up with the rest and then we can go from there, for now sit tight and wait".

Tiger made his way over to Naruto who was now sitting on the end of the boat, "you ok Naruto". Naruto gave a tired sigh "ye just finally glad its all over ya know". Tiger chuckled and placed his hand on his shoulder "i know my fried, we are finally free along with the others". They both looked at the sun rise, it was beautiful, it was warm, it was bright it was... freedom.


End file.
